The Old Fashion Way
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Katarina Campbell is a MI-6 to SHIELD transfer. She was ready go home, no more field work. But of course, the system has other plans. Let's just say, she might need a lot more knives. (NO RELATION TO SAFT)
1. Chapter 1

I jogged into a hallway, at the end were men guarding the door I needed to get into. I pulled up my right fist, took the saftey off and thrusted it forward shooting out four arrows attached to rope. The arrows peirced the guards and pulled my fist back causing them to topple over. I retracted them and ran for the door. I fourced it open and found what I was looking for. I pulled a knife from my side

"Turn around." I heard a femine voice say behind me.

"Ok, ok." I whirled around and sent an eletric bolt in front of her and darted for the door.

"Barton!" I heard her call out. I was soon faced with a man with short blonde hair, a bow at the ready and a quiver on his back.

"Barton, my sister speaks of a man by that name. Maybe your related." I kneed him in the chest and grabbed his bow and quiver. Then I took off running. Barton got up and chased after me. I looked over my shoulder and shot just next to his ear. I was then faced with a roof.

"Cue helicopter, now." I muttered as it rose just above the rooftop. Barton was running behind me. I jumped before he could catch me. I scrambled up the ladder that dropped down, because Barton was right behind me. I thrusted my left fist down and four arrows came flying out and distacted him. I hit the button that called them back. I jumped onto the landing gear and Barton took a swing.

"You know, I wouldn't pick a fight with a gymnastics champion turned spy." I noted as I swung at his chest.

"Is that so?" He used the landing gear as a monkey bar and moved his way towards me. I jumped to the other landing gear. He and I swung at the same time causing our legs to get tangled. He shifted his weight back and forced me off the bar and under him. He caught my ankle before I went plumeting to Earth.

"Thanks." I called up to him. He nodded a smirk on his face. The helicopter flew over a rooftop. I squirmed out of Barton's grasp and flipped onto the roof. Barton jumped as well, and was joined by the women who tried to corner me earlier. I got a good look at her face and smiled.

"Hello Natasha." I told her. Barton glared at me.

"Who are you?" I laughed. I guess they weren't given the full breifing.

"Katarina Campbell, MI-6." I stated, a smirk crawling onto my face.

"Clint Barton, and my partner Natasha. SHEILD." I nodded.

"I know. Nat, you spoke so highly of him. I'd expect more." Nat laughed and Clint's gaze darted between the two of us.

"You two know each other. Great, so your our MI-6 transfer? No offense but you don't sound British." He stated.

"I was an American leazon and of course Natasha and I know each other, we're sisters." I could've sworn Clint was going to faint right on the spot. I wouldn't blame him, we looked nothing alike. Nat's was perfectly short, wavy, and red, while mine was long, dark, and frizzy. I had dropped our Russian roots, while she had hers mildly intact.

"Now there's two of you!? Oi vey." Clint turned around and headed for the door that led to ground level. Nat and I were laughing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we reached the hellicarrier, I was running on sugar reserves, spare adreniline, and caffine. I stepped off the plane and sniffed the air dramatically.

"Smells of blood, sweat, hopes, and... bourbon?" I smiled, questioning the last bit. Tasha shrugged.

"The bourbon's probably Stark." I nodded and ran towards the general direction of the door. Man, did I miss the hellicarrier. It was big, over the top, and probably didn't need to exsist. Everything that made me think of America. Now all they needed was Green Day playing American Idiot.

* * *

I made it up to the bridge and smiled at the man in the flowy leather trench coat standding at the controls.

"Hello Director Fury." I stated. He turned around and I detected a slight smile from the battle scared director.

"Agent Campbell, welcome back." I nodded.

"Happy to be back sir, but I have to ask, do I have to take another polygraph? Because I just took one for MI-6 two months ago and those things freak me out." Tasha chuckled. Fury sighed.

"I'm afraid so Agent Campbell." I groaned. Fury chuckled. "But not for another few days." I nodded, happy that I had enough time to adjust.

"I was asked by Dr. Banner to meet him when I came aboard." Fury nodded.

"Agent Romanoff will show you down to the lab." Tasha nodded beside me.

"Thank you Director." I responded following Tasha down to the lab.

* * *

Tasha took me down where the lab was located.

"Be careful sis. Banner's a bit, unpredictable. Stay away from Stark's antics and you should be good." I smiled at the sisterly advice.

"Thanks Nat, but I'll be good." She shrugged and headed up to the bridge.

"Oh, and you have a council meeting at one." I nodded and waved her off. I took a deep breath and stepped in the lab.

"Dr. Banner?" I called to a seemingly empty lab. I heard a crash in the far corner.

"Ow." a man with salt and pepper hair mumbled as he stood up. He rubbed his head and smiled at the sight of me.

"You must be Agent Campell. Pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

"I am indeed. You can call me Kat though." He nodded in responce.

"So, can I see the knives?" I smiled and pulled out my first one. It looked like a normal switchblade. Until I gripped the hilt, then a blue eletric bolt surrounded the blade.

"My warning one." I flipped off and pulled out a nearly identical one. Except this one glowed with a green bolt. "My paralisis one." Dr. Banner went to touch it . I shut it off before he could.

"One touch will have you paralysied for an hour." He quickly pulled his hand away.

"I come bearing food. Oh, hello." I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in a strange goatee. "I'm Tony." He said with his "award winning smile." I rolled my eyes.

"Kat and don't even think about hitting on me, I'm carryin enough sharp objects." Tony nodded.

"Noted. Now, what brings you to our lab?" I pulled out my warning knife and gripped it. Tony smiled.

"I've wanting to see these." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my last knife with a red eletric bolt.

"One touch will kill you." I flipped it down. Dr. Banner looked at it curiously.

"How does it work?" Banner asked. I shrugged, I didn't know. they were given to me as a gift.

"An eletric chager in the hilt, electromagnet in the blade. Fun stuff like that." Tony guessed. He went to grab one off the table.

"Don't even think about it Stark." I growled. Tony nodded. I looked at my watch.

"I have a meeting with the Council. I'll give a demonstration later." I picked up my knives, strapped them to my belt and jogged out.

* * *

I made it up to bridge as Fury was bringing on the council. "Can I do my intro?" I asked. Fury nodded. The Council came online

"Welcome members of the SHIELD Council. Here we have our host, Director Nick Fury, and his guest today, reccent MI-6 transfer Katarina Campbell." I did the fake crowd voice and floated out of camera shot. Fury came on screen. The council did not look amused but when did they ever.

"Agent Campbell, we're here to tell about your new assignment." My face went pale.

"Council, this is a transfer point. I have an exit strategy." I stated.

"We're afraid to say you have a mission to prep for in two days time." One the members said.

"Sir, then you clearly haven't read my file. I'm not cleared, my theripst says I'm in no state to take on feild work." I growled. One of the members shook their head.

"Agent Campbell, you are the on;y person qualified to do this mission." they stated.

"No... I'm not, send Barton, send Romanoff, hell, send Coulson or Ward!" I spewed. Fury glanced at me. I glared at all of the Council.

"If you'll excuse me." I said storming out of the bridge.

* * *

I was throwing my arrows at the target at the range. I was also throwing my knives, sending eletric bolts everywhere. I heard a knock at the door.

"Kat? Is that you." It was Tasha.

"It's open Tasha." She opened it to see the destruction I had caused in a few n=minutes with a good half my arsenal in my room.

"What happend?" She asked in her protective older sister voice. I looked up at her and growled.

"They want me to do feild work, even though I'm not medically cleared." She laughed.

"When has this stopped you before." I glared.

"It's a mental thing." She tilted her head and then it clicked.

"What happened?" I teared up a little.

"Remember my partners?" She nodded and she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"How long ago?" She asked as she was stroking my hair.

"Three months." She sighed and just continued to hug me

"If it makes you feel better, Barton's going on the mission with you." I growaned. I didn't even know him nad the last time we met he tried to kill me. I went to go pull some shurikens out of the wall.

"Get some sleep, you have a poly to take in the morning." Igroaned even louder while Tasha just laughed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my tiny cubicle called a "room"

"Bloody hell." I muttered. I had to take the poly and get debriefed by Fury with Barton. I groand and decided to throw on some clothing, strap my knives in my belt and walked to the room of secrecy.

When I did get there, two beefy guys were standing in front of the door. "Your name?" one of them asked.

"Agent Katarina Campbell. I'm here for my poly." he checked his list.

"Agent Campbell, procceed." He opened the door to a very dark room. the only light being over the desk where the machine sat. I sat down in the chair closest to the machine.

"Agent Campbell, welcome back." I heard a voice say. I turned towards it and waved.

"I'm Agent Molly Turner. I'll be giving you your polygraph today. Now, let me just wire you in." She attached the various sensors and wires to my arm. I squirmed a little.

"Not a poly person? It's okay, I wasn't at first either." She responded to my flinching.

"Well, when you've been in my line of work, being hooked up to a machine and being forced to tell the truth is kind of nerve racking." I told her. I watched as she tried to wrap her head around my statement.

"Well, let's get started, your name?" She asked after I was all strapped in.

"Katarina Anya Campbell." I stated.

"Clerence level?"

"Eight." Agent Turner checked her file. After she found it, she continued.

"Age?"

"27."

"Country of birth?"

"Moscow, Russia." Again, she checked her file.

"Do you have any family that could be used as a pressure point.

"No." I lied, Tasha and I had lied that we were related. I mean, unless you asked us, you couldn't tell. I must have been convincing enough for the machine. Agent Turner continued.

"Have you ever commited a felony?"

"Outside of my job? No." Agent turner checked her file for my job. She went a little wide eyed but nodded and continued.

"Have you ever thought of taking over the free world?"

"Not enough gain out of it, no." She chuckled and made a note.

"Your job before SHIELD?"

"American leazon for MI-6."

"Do you have any friends in hostile countries?"

"I wouldn't say friends, but contacts and a few people who owe me favors." Agent Turner made some notes.

"Okay Agent Campbell, you are cleared for your mission." I smiled and began to unnwire myself.

"Thank you Agent Turner." I told her when I was unwired. She nodded and I ran out the door.

**_*~*LINEBREAK*~*_**

I ran into the debreifing room to see the man I met on the roof when I was being transfered.

"Agent Campbell, surely you've met Agent Barton." Director Fury stated. I nodded and took a seat.

"What's the mission Fury?" Barton asked before I could.

"Your mission, is to aquire this back." he pulled up a hologram of a test tube of liquid.

"You want us to aquire potion X? Why?" I asked. Barton chuckled.

"Because if it gets in the enemy hands,"

"Sounds like it alredy has." I muttered. Barton chuckled again. Fury heard it, rolled his eyes and continued.

"It could be quite disasterous." I rolled my eyes.

"When do we leave?" Barton and I asked in unison. Fury smiled.

"Tommorow morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Dismissed." Fury stated. I got up and left to go pack.

"Katarina!" Barton called after me.

"It's Kat and what?" I responded. He nodded.

"I'm headed down to the practice range, be my sparing partner?" I smirked.

"Sure, just let me get the rest of my wepons." I ran back to my room, which wasn't far apparently, grabbed my scythe, crossbow, two daggers, my keyring of three sided blades.

"Let's go."

**_*~*LINEBREAK*~*_**

We entered the arena and I pulled out my crossbow, and flicked it out.

"You carry a crossbow?" Barton asked. I nodded. He flicked out his bow. "No wonder you were holding mine sideways." I shrugged.

"Force of habit, I guess." I notched an arrow and aimed. It shot dead center. Barton nodded.

"Not bad," he shot and split mine. "Just, not good enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Barton," He stopped me.

"Call me Clint." I shrugged.

"Whatever; if your arrows weren't made of metal, I could do the same." He nodded

"I don't doubt it." He rested his bow against the wall. "So how about that match?" I collapse my crossbow and placed it back on my back.

"No arrows I guess?" He nodded once. I sighed and flipped the safety on my fists. "Let's do this."

He and I took our stances. He lunged at me, I jabbed him in the side, he buckled in on his side. I jabbed the other side, he buckled forward. I elbowed him in the back, he dropped to the ground.

"Damn Kat, you really are Nat's sister." I smirked.

"Or you really aren't that great, but lets go with the first." he glared at me, or attempted to glare at me. I just ended up laughing.

"Nice try Clint." I told him. He stood up. He was a good three inches taller than me. I went to go pick up my crossbow when he grabbed me from behind

"Clint Barton, let me go or I swear to god I will scream." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, the next thing I knew I was on my back.

"Fine, you want to play." I lifted the cover off my arrows and thrusted the ones rope around his knees and pulled back. He landed face first. I retracted them and started laughing my head off. Clint attempted to glare at me, but failed.

"Not funny Kat." He told me.

"Your right, it was fucking hilarious." I responded. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear gods, your rubbing off on me." I laughed.

"I have that effect on people." We both stood up. I looked at my watch.

"We should probably head to dinner." I told him. He nodded. We grabbed our wepons and went up to the main area.

**_*~*LINEBREAK*~*_**

I walked in and grabbed a tray of food.

"Kat!" Tasha called. I walked over and crashed in the seat across from her.

"How was your poly?" I shrugged.

"I'm cleared for tommorow." She nodded.

"How was sparing with Clint?" I laughed.

"A lot of fun, actually. I got him to fall on his face." She laughed.

"Always a good thing." I shrugged.

"Good luck on your mission. I'm gonna head back to my room." I nodded and she left me.


End file.
